The disclosure relates to a housing for an electrical machine. The housing has a cover, wherein the cover has an electrical plug connection comprising at least one electrically conductive contact, in particular a plug contact, or a plurality of electrically conductive contacts for electrically connecting the housing to a plug.
In housings for an electrical machine which can come into contact with splash water, it is necessary for both the electrical contacts and also the electrical components in the interior of the housing to be protected against penetrating moisture.
In embodiments of the housing in which the electrical plug contacts, which form an outer electrical connection for connecting the housing to a plug and which are routed to the outside through an aperture in the housing, can form a weak point for penetrating moisture in this case, said penetrating moisture being able to pass through a gap between the housing wall in the region of the aperture for the plug contact and the plug contact and into the interior of the housing.